Bonded by Crimson
by w nymph
Summary: Multiple AUs, Oneshot Series for YuAki at 5ds 100 - They were bonded by crimson: by blood and pain, by wind and speed, marked by fate, always depending on each other - she on his need to catch her, he on her need to be caught.
1. Prompt 46: Twisted

Author's Note: I'm positively insane. But I think I mentioned that before… |D

Anyway, this is for the third claim that I'm working on, a claim that might be a bit of a surprise to those who know what I'm usually writing: Yusei/Aki at 5ds_100.

But before going onto the story:

**GENERAL ADVANCED WARNING** (so that nobody can complain afterwards): I started out in this fandom shipping YuAki, a popular ship with much horrible representation in my eyes. I almost stopped shipping it, because most fanfic is full of sparkles and kittens and rainbows and "I love you", which doesn't fit my interpretation of the pairing.

I'm not saying all the fluffy fics out for this pairings are bad. Just that this fic probably won't be very much alike. People who know my writing should know that there'll be angst. Loads of it. And gen. And there just might be fluff, but if there is it's be _really_ twisted in one way or another |D. Most of them will probably set in my unending amount of AU verses, though I'm planning to set at least ten of them in canon!verse.

Anyway the chapters will have individual warnings, if there's something that I need to warn of (such like this first chapter).

As said, there will be loads of angst and heartbreak and sadness. Read at your own risk. .

And those who have read this and haven't been chased away by my little rant, please enjoy. :D

**Prompt:** #46 Twisted

**Warnings:** AU, Dark!fic, Characterdeath

**Summary:** Oneshot – He has known that something is wrong, long before she arrives. Yet he cannot believe. Not until she has him lying to her feet.

**Further Notes: **This AU isn't my idea. It was born out of a discussion on LJ between Northwind_Gale (Artemis Ignitan on ) and Immicolia. The basic speculation was Jose (the old guy from the three tenors) was actually Divine who had aged drasticallly after being released from the lizards stomach, and what might happen if he succeeded to turn Aki once again into the Black Rose Witch and how she would go after the other Signers…

North has written this into a very beautiful and twisted set of drabbles, that might or might not find its way to ff-net sooner or later and after showing it to me sometimes ago she allowed me to use the AU for my challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and as explained above the idea for this AU isn't mine either.

**--- The twisted Rose ---**

Yusei has felt her approaching their home, has known something is wrong long before she comes; the mark has told him – it would always tell him.

That is their fate; to be bonded forever by the Crimson Dragons mark, the one she had once called cursed. Always knowing, always feeling the others presence.

He looks up from the engine prototype, when he hears the door being opened – no forced open, almost thrown out of the hinges by violent winds, very alike to the ones that he has faced before, twice even, while duelling her.

He feels a foreboding shiver running down his spine, but nevertheless he gets up, almost instinctively reaching for his deck. He turns to the entrance, squinting against the afternoon sun, seeing her silhouette standing in the door, contrasting hard with the light.

"Aki…" He whispers her name; he is worried. Something is not right, yet he does nothing when she steps in, the same winds that had opened their door slammed it shut again. Almost as if to cut them of from the rest of the world.

"Are you alright?" he asks, even though he knows the answer – he has to hope, has to hope that he is just being to paranoid, that the events of the recent weeks – his duel with Ghost, the discovery of a new possibility called Accel Synchro, the twins' mysterious, disappearing classmate – weight far to much on his mind.

But then she looks at him and he sees that terrible blank glance in her eyes, a cloud of madness and rage, sadism and delight, like he has only seen it back when they first had met, in the Fortune Cup. He takes a step back on reflex, giving her room, wondering, what has happened to her?

The last time he has really seen her like this had been when they had fought the Dark Signer, in her duel against Misty – but he never counted that, she hadn't been herself. She had been under Divines control and she had broken it, hadn't she? She had freed herself.

Or so it had seemed…

Because now, she is just smiling at him – she probably hadn't even heard his words from before.

"You all need to disappear." she says, smiling, grinning widely. "And you will be the first."

And suddenly he feels vines coming out of nowhere, slamming him back into the wall, pain racing through his whole body. This is just the first attack, in lieu of a greeting.

It is just the beginning.

But he is ready; he told her long ago that he would catch it all – her pain, her hate, her sorrow. If she needed to vent it, then he would gladly be there for her, share the burden as it is his duty to her; as fellow Signer, as a friend.

He needs to reach for her heart, now shut close like it hadn't been in over half a year. He needs to pull her out of her own darkness; he has done it before, he would do it again (or so he tells himself).

But this time it is different. This time her vines, her thorns are not satisfied by mere scratches, they draw blood.

This time none of his words reach her, she just smiled - seeing, knowing that it is only a question of time until her piercing offence overcomes him.

This time not even summoning Stardust, his ace, the card that has always been a symbol of hope to him and others, is enough.

This time he loses.

And as he lies on the floor, panting and bleeding and throwing one last glance up to her and seeing her _smile_…

This is when he despairs.

"Why…?" he asks, tasting the blood in his mouth, aware that this might as well be his last breath.

"Because I enjoy it." She whispers, her face twisted by madness, her dress, her beauty spoiled by blood.

'Why…' he keeps wondering as the world around him fades into pain and blood and the last thing he hears is her cold laughter, echoing through the room.

Then everything fades…

Only darkness remains.

_--- FIN ---_

Please review.


	2. Prompt 57: Comfort

**Author's Note:** I have no idea how this piece ended up like this. Really, all I wanted was to write some Hurt/Comfort, not the ultra fluffy kind but you know… perhaps a bit of a break from what I usually do… But I dunno… somehow it still ended up, really twisted in one way or another.

Perhaps it's just my screwed up interpretation of Akis character. orz

Please, enjoy.

**Prompt:** #57 Comfort

**Warnings:** AU

**Summary:** Oneshot – He had been the one who had lead her to her place. Now it was time for her to be his. If only for one night.

**Further Notes: **So, this is based on an really, really old AU that I've been thinking about since last summer (and with last summer I mean summer 2008) in god knows how many variations. The basic idea is one that is (or will be sometimes in the future) rather overused I guess. It's about how after Aki unleashes Gigaplant on her class, she is send to the Satellite due the collective pressure of the other parents (or something. Really something I need to think through more…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**-****-- Victim Sanctuary ---**

Aki carefully threaded the doorstep of his room, hesitatingly reaching for the doorknob, not quite daring to step beyond this point. She remembered waking up confused, feeling her cursed marks dull throbs and this vague sense of loss (that didn't seem to be quite her own). She did remember the ache, the shock she had felt when Martha had let the boys in just an hour ago, all three of them soaked thoroughly soaked by the rain, all looking miserable in their own way – Jack had that grim look, conflicted and silent, refusing to show any sign of weakness, Crow had looked defeated and hurt and Yusei… Yusei had never looked up once.

That was why she was here now, sent by Martha (not that she wouldn't have come anyway), to make sure that he was alright, or at least resting as he should. Silently she opened the door, stepping into darkness. There he sat on the bad, starring on his feet, not reacting, not moving, not even to acknowledge her presence.

She sat down beside him, carefully taking his hand, cold from the rain and the weather outside into her own. He looked over to her, his eyes betraying his surprise. He really hadn't heard her coming in.

"What happened?" she asked, searching his eyes, quietly telling him that she wouldn't drop the matter.

Yusei looked at her, his eyes wary, haunted. Defeated. Finally he broke away, starring back to his feet. It took a while until he spoke up, whispering only one name. "Kiryu…"

Aki's fist clenched; that man always stirred mixed feelings in her heart _(he had lead them all away – she knew they had longed to go, had longed to do something, anything with themselves, but it didn't change that Kiryu had been the one to take them…)_. Yet she knew he was important to Yusei to all of them. But her own distrust _(and dislike)_ and all those rumours that had reached them in the last few days, rumours about Team Satisfaction, drove her to ask again. "What happened, Yusei?"

He shook slightly, his face hidden by the shadows, and only when she squeezed his hand encouragingly, words started to spill out of him. With broken words he told her, of how things had changed within the Team in the weeks before, of how Kiryu had slowly, steadily treaded madness, of how he had challenged Security.

Of that he had been arrested. Aki listened silently, her heart aching at seeing Yusei like he was now, torn open, venerable, so very much the kind boy that once had lead her, nothing but a stranger back then, a child on the streets waiting for despair and death to claim her, to his home, to what had become her home.

And then he told her how it should have been him, how he had tried to have them arrest him, instead of Kiryu and for a moment she wanted to slap him., right across the face, if only to snap him out of this spiral of guilt and self blame he had created for himself. Because how dare he to be this disregarding with his own life, how could he be so ready to throw it all away, how could he stand the thought of leaving them _(leaving her)_, behind, only to find himself behind steel bars _(only to be caught and ensnared by the establishments system; his brilliant light slowly burning out, slowly fading into nothing)_…

But then she saw it this slightly despaired and defeated look in his eyes, telling her that no matter what she said, he would always believe to have failed. He would always keep blaming himself. So she did the only thing she could; she reached out for him and pulled him into her arms. He was cold and wet from the rain – it probably wasn't comfortable at all, but at that moment she didn't think, just felt her own aching heart that wanted to scold him yet couldn't _(because in the end he had been the one to save her, he had brought her here, he had been begin and end of what she now called her place, her home)_.

He stiffened under her touch for a second, perhaps because unlike him she was warm, perhaps because he hadn't quite expected her to reach out, since usually she had been reserved, had tried to keep everyone away _(but how could one shield one brightly burning star in the dark; why would one when it was the only thing that enlightened the way…)_. But then he relaxed, burying his head in her shoulder.

She tightened her hug, when she felt him shiver, carefully threading his hand through his wet and heavy hair as silent sobs raged through him and cold tears slipped down her skin. She held him even as he fell asleep, making sure that he knew even if he had lost Kiryu, she hadn't left, would never leave if he didn't want her to. Because he had been the one to lead her here, to this Sanctuary and even if he and nobody else knew what kind of monster she was, even if they had only caught a glimps of the of scars she was hiding – him and Jack and Crow and Martha and the kids, they all had become part of what she thought her place.

She would do everything to repay that, would forever hide that curse, her powers, if it only meant to stay like this for eternity _(even if she, a monster that had transcended human, would never deserve that)_. For tonight she would be his sanctuary, the place where for once he could show weakness, where no nightmare, no darkness would touch him.

And secretly she wished to become that forever. To ensnare him, and keep all that evil of the world at bay, to guard him and keep him all to herself. To be the protective garden, never fading, always beautiful…

But she knew that she never would be _(never could be, never would deserve to be)_. Yet for him she would be peace and sanctuary. Just for tonight.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please?


	3. Prompt 24: Non Verbal Communication

**Author's Note: **Welcome to One Shot #3 out of 100.

I was very happy about the reviews I got to now; it's good to know that there are a few other people out there who agree with the way I'm interpreting Yusei/Aki. So thank you all for your encouragement.

This one is set in an AU that is kinda special to me, and there will definitly more than just this. It was created in chat by Northwind_Gale (Artemis Ignitan), Digital Starry, me and the question: "What if Security hadn't found it safe only to arrest the leader and had taken ALL of Team Satisfaction?". So basically, we shamelessly turned all the boys into zombie cultists. |D

We have done our best to create a general outline for this AU, since we decided to RP it over at LJ. Details will get more clear as I write and post this, and hopefully the other two will also write a fic or two that is set in this AU.

Anyway, I know it might be a bit confusing, but please bear with me and enjoy.

**Prompt:** #24 Non Verbal Communication

**Warnings:** AU

**Summary:** Drabble – One glance across the hallway. The first impression of those who are destined to be enemys. Even if only one of them knew about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- First Impression ---**

Their first meeting hadn't been a meeting at all. It had been a mere brush, a glance, cold brown crossing steeled cobalt, across the hallway of the Arcadia building.

Yet that one glance had been enough; it had send a slight shiver down her back and she had felt her arm, that cursed mark, tingling, pulsing beneath her skin as if it knew something she didn't. She never liked when it did that. She never liked to be remembered of it, of her curse, of everything that set her apart from the rest of the world.

For a moment she thought about asking Divine who that boy was, but she dismissed the thought a second later. It wouldn't do to show interest in a person that managed to remind her of everything she hated about herself with a mere glance.

It would be the best to ignore him.

----

In the very same building, just a few hours later, in a room dark as the night, Fudo Yusei was lying on the bed, reflecting on this first day he had spent in his new "home", the first real day he had spent in this city, smiling rather pleased with himself. Everything had worked just like they, the reborn Team Satisfaction, had intended.

Jack and himself were in position now, ready to strike low and hard once their time came, watching to find those called "Signer", their eternal enemy, the light that opposed their darkness. He had been send here, had joined the Movement under the guise of a stray psychic duelist, because of a certain person Kiryu had asked him to watch, a person well affiliated with the Organisation according to their leader, a person that just might turn out to be Signer.

But to think that he would find _another_ here as well and as quick as he had…

He had known immediately what she was, had felt the darkness whispering in the back of his mind: She was the one, the one enemy he had to defeat. So close, so close, just within arms reach…

But it wasn't time yet, it wouldn't be until all four of them had reached the city and they had found their Signers identity. It wasn't time yet for their destined battle.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to have some fun before hand, did it?

Yes, the time he would spent at this Arcadia Movement would certainly be interesting. He could tell already.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please?


	4. Prompt 81: Blood Spilled

**Author's Note: And now it's a fact, I cannot write seasonal. So instead of Christmas!fic, have a little bit of twisted à la** Icey/Nymph. Because this fic bit belongs to the same verse as the first shot. (For those who've forgotten and are to lazy to go back: the twisted AU in which Jose is Divine and makes Aki go batshit. So yes, I'm talking about the shot in which I killed Yusei… for the third or fourth time since I started writing for this fandom… |D)

As some might have seen, North/Artemis has posted her outline for the verse by now; it's called "Dying the Rose Red". I don't know if I'll continue to write shots for this; if I do they will most likely try to bridge a bit between her shots.

But I gues I should stop rambling, before I bore you to death here. Enjoy. :D

**Prompt:** #81 Blood Spilled

**Warnings:** AU, Dark!fic, sorts of bloodplay (I guess?)

**Summary:** One Shot – It is regretful what has happened to him. However letting go has made her something so much greater. This is the return of the Witch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the AU verse this is set in doesn't belong to me either.

**--- The Advent of the Witch ---**

When she returns to her true self she finds herself laughing. She awakes in the middle of mad, cold laughter, finding that she cannot stop and she feels something wet on her skin and when she looks at he hands, she sees them drenched in blood.

Now her laugh stocks, turning steadily into sobs as the memories of her deeds return and suddenly she feels sick. She remembers practicing with her D-Wheel and getting lost somewhere in the city, remembers the strange old figure, who's face had mostly been hidden by white robes. Remembers him grabbing her arm, whispering words into her ear, so terribly familiar words, that already once had served to set the full extend of her powers, uncontrolled and raw, free. Remembers him telling her to bring the end to everything she held dear. Remembers herself smiling and climbing on her D-Wheel to seek out the one person, closest to her heart.

She falls on her knees, hugging herself, feeling sick and weak and oh god just what had she done…

And then she looks over to the side and sees _him_ lying there, eyes wide open, his face frozen in shock and terror and despair. She bows her head; it is all too much. And as she kneels on the floor sinking into despair and anger, her powers start to feed on these feelings. After all they have always grown with her loathing, with the blame and the resentment she feels for herself and the world. They have long developed to a steeled core, indestructible and hard and now that her feelings overwhelm her once again, stronger than ever before, the steel starts to warp around her. It envelops her into a cold hug, caress' her and she hears Divine's whisper from so long ago…

_Do not think… Feel. Be just as you are._

Yes, she finds, this is what she wants, to feel, never to think again, to set everything free.

Her powers are released in a blast, hitting against the windows of the garage, tumbling the furniture, somewhere she registers the papers of Crows bookkeeping flying around. She feels cold and her lips curl to a smile as she takes in the chaos around her. The girl that was once Izayoi Aki is gone, consumed by her powers. All left is a woman that has no need for a mask anymore. The Black Rose Witch.

The witch takes a step forward, starring down coldly on the corpse before her. It was a pity, she thinks. He had been interesting, despite his ability to call to her weaker side. Mostly because even now, despite all the pain she had dealt him, despite the knowledge that she _enjoyed_ to deal him pain, he had never had looked at her in hate or fear. And even the Black Rose Witch didn't want to be hated and feared by all.

He hadn't deserved his end, she decides as she pull out a tissue, leaning down, starring intently at his disfigured face, whipping away the blood and watching dispassionate as the tissue slowly soaks up the liquid, turning from snow white into bright red.

Yes, he hadn't deserved this and she would get revenge in his name. Would hunt down the white robed figure responsible for her awakening and would end him. Chuckling slightly she gets up, letting the now fully dyed tissue fall to the ground, uncaring about its fate. With a blast the doors to the garage open and she steps out into the light of the evening sun, thinking that it might be the best to return to her home first. While she isn't bothered by the blood on her cloths and skin, she has no patience to deal with people stopping and gapping at her because of it.

Yes, she would return home and clean herself.

Then she would go out hunting.

And after that… she would figure something out.

There is always something worth destruction after all.

_--- FIN ---_

Review? Please?


	5. Prompt 53: Small Talk

**Author's Note:** And here comes Number five. Only 95 more to go. For this claim any way. |D

Alright it's more Jose-is-Divine-verse, which has been pretty much christened that by now; simply because al involved know what's going on when I call it that. XD

As most of what I'll write for this verse beginning with this ficlet, it's set between the drabbles of Northwind_Gale/Artemis Ignitan.

Enjoy.

**Prompt:** #53 Small Talk

**Warnings:** AU

**Summary: **One Shot – Now only the two of them are left. Now it is time for their battle. And even the moments before are all preperation to that one goal. The utter destruction of the other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Play before Battle ---**

She feels nothing when she watches Ruka, the last remaining other Signer, fall.

Nothing but the cold of the ice that is now her heart and dark satisfaction about the fact that the game count is now even.

She is the only Signer left now and all she needs to do is to destroy that fool, who challenged her The man called Yukuro, whose deep silver eyes unsettled her – because something about him seems familiar but she has no idea what.

But soon enough it would stop mattering, she would beat him and tear him into shreds like she has vowed to herself when he stole her kill and once she stood over his bloodied corpse she would laugh.

The thought makes her smile and she throws back her head, laughing mirthless and mad as she descends the stairs from the twins apartment in the tops. She closes her eyes, one hand running along the hand rail as she embraces this feeling, the rush of the hunt, the awareness of having used her powers, the knowledge of innocent blood (in some ways regretful, but necessary) clinging to her skin.

She laughs again and feels absolute confidence; even though she can't deny that her opponent is a difficult adversary, she knows already now that she will beat him. And then she opens her eyes and sees _him_ standing there, head crooked mockingly and silver eyes gleaming in amusement from under his hood, and all laugher stocks.

Instead she sneers, narrowing her eyes as he detaches himself from the wall he is leaning on and walks over, his eyes never leaving hers. "The little girl is gone, so we are even now. What is next?"

He simply smiles - she can see it even though his hood is drawn deep into his face - it is amused and mocking and it angers her more than anything else.

"Ah, the game." he says. "Yes, now that only you are left, I guess it is time to take on you."

She looks at him angrily, how dare he to put down her, the Blackrose Witch who had mastered chaos and destruction and delighted in its wake. He holds her glance even, there is something mocking pitying in his eyes and in the end that is what makes her snap and lash out. Makes her pull her right hand back, fully intent to slap him hard across the face but before her hand even touch his cheek, he has caught it in an iron grip, keeping looking down at her, amused by her anger and her struggle.

"Not exactly a show of good manners, my dear." he whispers, his free hand suddenly on her chin, tilting it a bit, his thumb whipping away a smear of blood, and she just stands there, starring at him in disgust and wonder – just what is he planning now again; there is this flash of an idea in his eyes and somehow she has a feeling she won't like that.

And then he leans down and she freezes as his mouth brushes hers, and she feels him grin against her mouth as she pushes against his chest with his free hand. He doesn't bulk – hell, he doesn't even need to try to overpower her – and angry at that realization and at that feeling of his mouth moving against hers, she bites down hard, drawing blood. She won't let herself be mocked.

He simply laughs, not bothered by the pain at all, as he lets go of her and steps back, his tongue licking over his lips as he smirks again.

"Truly a bad show of manners." he whispers, and despite the knowledge that he has exactly intended that, she feels the anger and the hate rising, feels herself vowing over and over again: She would pound pain into this man, over and over, until he begged her to stop. His death would not be a quick one.

"Since you are done now, can we start?" she hisses, whipping her lips disgusted.

But he just shakes his head again in a mocking gesture. "Impatient, aren't you? Don't worry, we shall fight due time and place. Just make sure that you aren't defeated before hand. I'm the only one with the right to destroy you."

She snorts at that, lifting her chin. "The same counts for you."

He nods and without a word, without much of a sound, he steps back into the shadows and disappears from one second to the next. As if he had never been there in first place.

She clenches her fists, swearing again and again to destroy him. Then she turns her head and notices the card that sticks out from the wall and she smirks as she sees an address scribbled on it in strangely familiar handwriting. So this is where they would battle.

Fine by her. She was ready.

_--- FIN ---_

Review, please.


	6. Prompt 8: Giving Up

Author's Note: So uhm, some months ago I started playing with a very strange idea for a Vampire!AU, in which Aki is a Vampire and Yusei is a hunter and everything is just terribly messed up. And yeah… now I've finally set down and written something of that plotbunny.

… and god, I don't think I've ever really written an AU that was not set in the actual canon verse. |D

…  

Enjoy?  

**Prompt:** #8 Giving Up

**Warnings: **Uhm vampires. Blood. Icey has no clue she's doing.

**Summary:** One Shot – She would have been happy to follow them. And yet when she was offered the chance to live, she couldn't help but take it. All for the sake of revenge. But it appears that her saver has other plans…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- The Loss of Home ---**

The biting smell of smoke in her nose…

The burning heat of the fires that had consumed her home…

The faint metallic taste of blood that had settled in the air…

Those were the first things Izayoi Aki became aware of when her mind slowly returned to consciousness.

Slowly she opened her eyes only to find everything a blur of red and crimson, of white grey and black.

And then the pain hit her, making her curl herself up as her hand flinched to the wound on her abdomen. She could feel her blood, the precious liquid that kept her alive, trickle over her fingers, more and more with every passing second as if it couldn't wait to escape her.

Biting her lip she used all of her remaining strength to drag herself onto her knees and survey the chaos around her. And it was only when she saw he ruins and the flames and all the bodies of the dead, of her kin around her that she remembered: they had been attacked, their haven, the only home she had ever known since the fateful day of her transformation, destroyed. Their leader, the kind and generous and wise Divine, lord over the Arcadia Haven, had been killed, for reasons unknown to her.

And now she was the last one left of the Arcadia. Not for long she felt; soon enough her wounds, the blood loss, would kill her as well And she couldn't tell if that fact brought her relieve or even more despair. Then again, it didn't really matter anymore. There was nothing left for her anymore in this world. No home to return to. No place to call her own.

As she slid back to floor - her breath turning into short pants, her vision spotted with black - she felt glad. At last she could give up.

At last there was no more responsibility. Divine and everyone else she had felt so bound, so obligated to, was gone. And she would follow them happily.

And as she realized that, she couldn't help but sob and smile and the same time, feeling hot tears of sadness and happiness running down her cheeks, eventually mingling with her blood.

And then everything grew dark and she was falling into the embrace of blissful darkness.

---

The biting smell of smoke in her nose…

The burning heat of the fires that had consumed her home…

And suddenly the taste of hot, fresh blood in her mouth, the sensation of flesh - a forearm? - pressed against her lips…

Blood, that was direly needed if she wanted to survive. And despite her wish to leave the world, deep down inside her soul, where her dark nature, the one that she had worked to suppress most of her life, lived. And her darkness didn't want to die.

She wished for revenge.

She wished to bring despair and destruction over those who had destroyed her home.

And she opened her mouth, biting down into skin - not caring whether she was gentle or not – sighing as she felt the blood running down her throat. She took another few mouthful, her darker nature marvelling at the taste, so pure, so _empowering_.

Sighing again, content and thankful she released the flesh, and only now she became aware of the hand that was supporting her head, of the smell of the human next to her.

Why would a human help her, she wondered in the back of her mind.

Nevertheless, she smiled weakly, whispering 'Thank you…' as she felt her supernatural healing abilities kick in, fuelled by the blood she had just received, working to heal her wounds.

"Don't thank me just yet, Vamp."

Her eyes snapped open at those words, the steeled voice, contentment replaced by panic as her hazel eyes meet ice cold blue.

The first look at her saver - the unforgiving look in his eyes, the weapons she saw on his person when she glanced over his figure - told her all she needed to know about him.

"_Hunter…"_

But before she could move to defend herself or to flee – not that she would have come far with her still aching wounds – he hit her temple.

And for the second time on this day, her world was thrown into darkness.

_--- FIN ---_

… Review? Please?


	7. Prompt 86: Fool

Whooo yay, I'm still alive!

Or finally dug out my muse for this fandom again, at least. |D

Anyway, this was actually written last December/January for the most part; I just found it last night again and thought that would be a shame to leave it unfinished. It's kind of a missing scene from the Crash Town arc, and as I think totally needed to happen since Aki really doesn't get enough spotlight these days. *sob*

It's been a while since I've written anything for 5D's though or seen anything but the most recent episodes; I hope I haven't lost my touch yet. ^^;;;

Please enjoy!

**Prompt:** #86 Fool

**Warnings:** None for a change; unless you count slight spoilers of Crash Town Arc?

**Summary:** One Shot – All of sudden on her way home, lost in her thoughts and worries, she felt it: the relieve of the once stretched bond, the return of a faint presence in the back of her mind, the feeling of being _whole_ again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**- Home -**

It had been over one week. Heck, it was already bordering two now.

Over one week since anyone had last heard something from Yusei. And considering the recent trouble from not even one month before, Aki couldn't help but be worried a bit about that. Jack's and Crow's dismissive attitudes, their utter believe that Yusei could watch himself, that surely everything would be alright, didn't help that any either. Bruno too had been worried, but in the end he had agreed with the other two.

The only thing that had kept her from chewing them out and demanding to know just where he had gone to (despite her slight suspicion that the other three where just as much in the dark about that as she was) was, ironically enough, the birthmark. Because the last time, when Yusei had truly been kidnapped, her birthmark had itched, had throbbed just enough to make her edgy, to make her suspect that Isomething/I was wrong, that there was trouble ahead. But this time that feeling had been absent, all she felt was this strange feeling of a muted connection, as if their bond (as Yusei would call it) was being stretched.

Of course, that didn't do the least to reassure her, yet on the other hand… there wasn't much she could do; Yusei hadn't thought it necessary to tell them where he had gone after all.

So she kept quiet, went to school, practiced with her D-Wheel (trying not to think about the situation that had led her to pick it up, the person that she had wanted to come closer to through it) and didn't raise her concerns again, ignoring the slightly worried looks both Ruka and Rua kept sending her. But why wouldn't she worry, it Ihad/I been almost two weeks after all.

Yet all of sudden on her way home, lost in her thoughts and worries, she felt it: the relieve of the once stretched bond, the return of a faint presence in the back of her mind, the feeling of being Iwhole/I again. And in what seemed like seconds latter, she was in front of their house, standing before the entrance to their garage, torn between being overjoyed because of his return or being angry with him for disappearing without a word.

Hesitating a bit at first, she opened the door, entering the barely illuminated room. It didn't quite surprise her to find it empty, Bruno, who had taken over Yusei's repair business for the time of his absents, was both at work and she wasn't actually quite sure what Jack and Crow were up to, but their D-Wheels presence indicated that they couldn't be too far either. However she smiled when she saw the unmistakably crimson coloured D-Wheel that belonged to Yusei. And frowned worriedly when she walked up to it and saw in just what condition it was in. Long scratches were disfiguring the paint and she could tell, the dents it had suffered surely were from no ordinary crash. Just what had he been doing to land it in such a bad state (and if his bike already looked like this, then what kind of wounds would he be carrying)?

A sudden noise made her flinch and turn, only to find Yusei coming out of his room. He looked a bit stunned; apparently he hadn't expected her coming. He didn't look quite as bad as she had feared, though Aki couldn't help but notice the bandages that peered out from beneath his shirt.

"Aki…" he said in greeting, nodding at her before closing the door silently and sitting down on the couch, a slight sigh. She crossed the room, feeling curious – just where had he been; just what had he been doing?

She sat down beside him, watching silently, taking note of the exhaustion written over his face, of the not large bruise on his neck that the bandages hadn't quite managed to cover. She opened her mouth to call him a fool; most likely he had put himself on line again to help someone who didn't actually want his help (but needed it anyway – just like she had), but she hesitated because no matter who foolish and idiotic he surely had been on his quest; whatever he had done, the tiny smile that the edges of his exhausted expression had formed (so similar to the one he had given her in the hospital, when everything had been over, when she had decided to start over anew) told her that he had succeeded.

So instead of calling him for the idiot he was, she carefully reached to settle her hand over his, slightly squeezing it and smiling when he turned to look at her, cobalt eyes meeting hers again for the first time in so long, and saying the only words that made sense.

"Welcome home."

_- FIN -_

Please, review.


End file.
